The Final Battle
by JoyGrimm
Summary: My first fanfic... I hope you enjoy and plz tell me what you think. This is about Puck and Sabrina, and I rated it T just in case, 'cause there's gonna be kissing. I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this, but I will let you know once I figure it out. Be prepared for lots of PUCKABRINA!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so first, I need to say that** **_yes, I do know that my title sucks._**** I'm just not good at titles. Ask any of my imaginary character/ friends.**

**I don't really know how this thing works, so I don't know if you can change the title, like, after you put it up, but I will try if I can come up with a better name.**

**Anyways, I wrote most of this when i was a little sleepy (Okay, a****_ lot _****sleepy). But this is my third can of Dr. Pepper, and I'm just getting started. For motivation, I have been listening to Wanted, by Hunter Hayes. This song is awesome. I cried when I first heard it. And can someone tell me if you're allowed to put song lyrics in your stories? As long as you don't take credit for them? Because I would like to have some very romantic slow dances, with lyrics.**

**I'm done. Here's the story... Hope you people like it. Please review for me! :3**

* * *

~Sabrina~  
Something jolted me awake. My eyes flew open, and I instantly jumped out of the bed I shared with Daphne, alert.  
Daphne kept snoring. The world could be exploding, and she wouldn't wake up for it.  
I stood very still, scanning the room for anything that might be out of place.

That's when I saw the dark shadow flit past our window, too tall and broad for any normal person.  
My breathing quickened. What was it? The Scarlet Hand? Had the Big Bad Wolf finally freed himself from Canis, and was stalking us outside of our window? I heard a low thump outside the door, and I whipped to face it, but there was nothing there.  
In that moment, everything seemed to grow quiet. The tree branches stopped rustling outside of the window. Daphne stopped snoring.

I couldn't even hear myself breathe.

The temperature dropped around me. I heard the crackle of ice. Then, a voice, as cold as snow, as hard as ice. "I've been waiting a long time for this," it hissed right in my ear, and I looked up just in time to see an icy knife blade come down towards my chest.

*Puck*  
I was woken by Sabrina's scream. Yes, both our bedroom doors were closed, but I had fairy hearing. I sat up in bed, reaching for my wooden sword, and sprinted out of the room.

I really needed to get a new weapon. This thing barely does any damage. I flung the door open to find Sabrina sitting straight up in bed, clutching the sheets, a wild look in her eyes. marshmallow had slept through the screaming, still snoring peacefully on her side of the bed.

"What happened?" I demanded.

She was breathing heavily, and she finally focused on me. Her hair was disheveled, and she was sweating, but she still looked beautiful. I shoved those thoughts out of my mind. I was a boy! Trickster King for eternity! Since when had I started caring about _Sabrina Grimm?_ I needed to mentally slap myself.

Sabrina slowly sank back down in the bed. "Must have been a dream," she muttered, looking away from me. She pulled the covers back over her head.

I contemplated leaving her alone and just shutting the door, teasing her about it, or standing awkwardly in the doorway. None of those options seemed appealing at the moment. So, for reasons I couldn't explain, I walked over and sat down on the edge of the bed, and looked into her very surprised eyes. "Grimm, seriously, what happened?"

Surprise quickly turned to anger, and she scowled at me. "Why do you care?" she growled. "Go away."

"No," I said stubbornly. That was one of the things I was best at. Stubbornness.

~Sabrina~  
What was stinkface's problem? Why couldn't he leave me alone?  
But, as I peered into his eyes, I saw... concern. He actually cared. There must be something wrong with him, he must be deathly sick.  
I stared at him, and he waited patiently for my explanation. I sighed. He wasn't going to give in.  
So I told Puck about my horrible nightmare, about the freezing, the noises, the shadow, the knife.

That voice.

Puck looked worried for a second, but it faded so fast I wasn't even sure I had seen it.  
Then he gave his signature mischievous smirk. "Ha! I knew you were crazy, Grimm. That's just stupid."

I scowled and shoved him away, pulling my head underneath the covers. "Now go away," I said, my voice cracking. I cleared my throat. I wasn't going to hear the end of this from him. I could hear the teases now. _Sabrina's going crazy. She's having bad dreams. Ohhh, so scary! I thought that only happened to two-year-olds._ It would go the same as usual. I would try to hit him, and he would cheat, popping his stupid fairy wings out of his back, and would shout something like, _Ha! can't get me now, can you, Grimm_?

Stupid Everafters and their stupid wings. They never fought fair.

"I shouldn't have told you," I finished, making sure my voice didn't break this time. Then he surprised me again. His voice softened. "Sabrina.."

*Puck*  
She wasn't going to hear it. She just ignored me, still underneath the covers. I sighed and got up from the bed, heading to my room, shutting her door behind me. It was fun to tease Sabrina, but only when she got mad. I didn't want to make fun of her if it made her cry. I don't like seeing her sad.

_Ugh_, I scolded myself. _Again, with the mushiness._

This was the question I was asking myself lately: Why did I care so much about Sabrina?  
I had absolutely no answer, though Uncle Jake, the old lady, and Canis had one. _You're in love with her._  
No, I wasn't! The Trickster King does not fall in love! Much less with a mere mortal!

_A mortal with golden blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes, and skin like porcelain._  
I was back in my room by now, stomping down the dirt path. I picked up the nearest rock and chucked it, sending it sailing over the forest, out of sight.  
There was no denying it.

I was in love with Sabrina Grimm.

~Sabrina~  
I actually felt guilty when Puck quietly left my room, closing the door behind him.

Then, I thought angrily, _Why should I?_

Daphne's frequent answer came into my mind. _'Cause you're in luuvveee with him._  
I gritted my teeth in frustration and pulled the pillow down on my head.  
I could not be in love with Puck. Stupid, smelly, immature _Puck_.  
_Puck, with that arrogant, troublemaker smile that had actually become kind of endearing, and green eyes that glinted with mischief-_  
I turned my head and screamed silently into the pillow.

Oh my god, I was in love with Puck.

* * *

**So ****_please, pretty please with a cherry on top,_**** review. I really want to know if I'm any good, or just a suckish writer. And I want to know if anyone wants to hear more. And if you do want to hear more, then I'll add another chapter... once I figure out how to add another chapter.**

**Well... PEACE. *makes peace sign***

**Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my SECOND CHAPTER. :D**

**It took me a couple days to figure out how to add chapters, and I still don't know if it will look right or not when I add it. I need someone to teach me how to do this stuff...**

**I guess this takes place between book 4 and 5, except Red lives with the family. The Scarlet Hand have grown quiet, and Sabrina and Daphne aren't sucked into the future. They actually have a chance to grow up, and Puck and Sabrina are fourteen. Daphne is ten. Their parents haven't been awakened yet.**

**Oh, and someone reviewed on my last chapter. They said something like reconsidering having it as just one chapter or something like that. Well, I don't really know what I'm going to do, and why should I reconsider? Was it too short? Did it suck? Please tell me if it did, because I seriously need another person's opinion.**

**And one more thing. I just finished the 9th book of The Sisters Grimm. *SPOILER ALERT* And I was... not disappointed in the book, but... SABRINA AND PUCK DIDN'T KISS! WTH BUCKLEY?! *breathes heavily* I liked how Puck crashed Sabrina's wedding, though. That was sooo awesome. But I was too impatient to wait until I could buy the book, so I got the audiobook instead. The narrator sucked. He made Puck sound like a whiny kid, and Sabrina and Daphne sounded weird, too. A lady should have narrated it. It _is_ from Sabrina's POV. I think Buckley should carry on the series with Sabrina's children.**

**Okay, spoiler alert over. This chapter is kind of short, but please review. It would mean so much to me. Sorry about my ranting.**

* * *

Sabrina sat at the kitchen table, pushing her blue waffles and purple syrup around her plate with her fork. She usually had little appetite for Granny Relda's food, but today she was less hungry then usual. The dream had started to bother her. Of course, it was just a dream, right?

She had decided not to tell Daphne and Granny, because they would just get worried about her, and there was nothing to worry about. Just a nightmare.

Daphne entered the kitchen, followed by Puck, who belched in Sabrina's face and announced, "I'm here, ugly!"

As if she couldn't tell already.

"Hey, Sabrina!" Daphne said happily from across the table, then dug into her waffles. Puck did the same, though far less neatly. Syrup was splattered on Sabrina's shirtsleeve. She brushed it off, played with her food a little longer, then dumped half her food onto Daphne's plate, half onto Puck's. She pushed away from the table.

"I'm done. Bye, Granny," she said halfheartedly. Sabrina shouldered her backpack. "Meet you at school," she said to Daphne and Puck.

Her little sister and grandmother looked a bit confused at her glumness, and Puck shot her a worried glance.

Puck? Worried? Pffft. She must have imagined it.

She started the ten minute walk to school. It was late November, and the first snow had started to fall about a week ago. A cold wind brushed past her, and she shuddered, remembering the voice in her dream.

The snow was only up to her ankles, thankfully, and she trudged through it, wanting to get to the warm school as soon as possible.  
As she walked, she thought. She was in love with Puck. How had this happened? How had she not known? Maybe she had denied that she loved him so much that she had started to think she didn't.

How could she like _him_? Well, okay, almost every girl in school had a crush on him. They were fourteen now, and hadn't heard from the Scarlet Hand in three years. Puck had grown like a weed, and was now over a head taller than Sabrina. His shaggy blond hair now reached his chin. He even took baths more often. But, unfortunately, he hadn't gotten much more mature.

But, those girls didn't know the real Puck. The one that was a slob, that loved pulling pranks on her. Dying her hair bright colors, dumping her in vats of glue, throwing his glop grenades at her, putting various creepy crawlies in her bed, sending his chimpanzee army to torture her. The filthy boy who used to barely ever take baths, or change out of his dirty green hoodie.

How could she be _in love_ with him?

Her thoughts were interrupted by the buzzing of wings and Puck's voice calling out, "Hey! Grimm! Wait up!"

Sabrina stopped and looked to see Puck drop to the ground beside her, his pink insect wings disappearing.

She began walking again, and he followed, hands in his pockets. After a minute or two he opened his mouth to speak, but Sabrina cut him off. "If this is about my dream, I don't want to hear it."

Puck's mouth closed again, and he frowned at her. "I won't talk about it if it bothers you so much."

"Good," Sabrina nodded, then realized what he had just said. "Wait, what?!" Maybe this was some elaborate trick to make her get her guard down so he could prank her.

Puck sighed and looked up at the gray sky. "Honestly, Sabrina, I do tease you, but not about things that you're so... stressed out about. If you want to talk about it..."

She was shocked. Who was this guy and what had he done with Puck?! She thought about telling him more about the dream, then slowly shook her head. She looked down. "I'm sorry, Puck. I just don't want to talk right now."

He nodded, as if he understood. They walked in silence the rest of the way to the school.

* * *

**Please review and tell me what you think, and if I should continue!**

**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**My third chapter. Sorry it took me so long, I kinda had writer's block. This chapter isn't as good as the last two, I know. There are several parts I am eager to get to, and I think I'm just having problems filling in the blanks between them.**

**Today, we are going to have fun with Shakespearean insults. ^^**

**Hope ya like it!**

**(The squiggly lines are... scene changes)**

* * *

Sabrina met with her best friend, Alice, at lunch.

Alice was an Everafter, daughter of Robin Hood and Maid Marian. She had long, wavy red hair that she normally kept in a high ponytail, and hazel eyes. Lean and muscular, she always wore a pair of black lace-up boots with steel toes, which Sabrina had nicknamed 'the badass boots'. Alice looked up from her book when Sabrina dropped her tray on the table and sat down. "Hey, 'Brina," she greeted her, then went back to the book. Sabrina looked at the title and snorted. Catching Fire. Alice was crazy about The Hunger Games series, mostly because she was so similar to Katniss. She was excellent with a bow and arrow.

A couple of minutes later Daphne and Red sat down with their bagged lunches that Granny packed them.

There were two schools in Ferryport Landing. Technically, one. It was a one building split in half, one floor for grades kindergarten through sixth, the other for eighth through twelfth. Both floors shared one cafeteria and gym. It was more than enough room. There weren't many people in the town, and over half of them were adult Everafters. Plus, a bunch of humans moved away when Rumpelstiltskin tried to destroy the barrier, and the first school was blown up.

So, Daphne and Red, who were both in fifth grade, were able to sit with Puck, Alice and Sabrina, who were Freshmen.

Just then, Puck slid into his seat, then flashed a smirk at Sabrina. "Hey Grimm, you look like your nose got in a fight with the rest of your face."

_Where does he come up with this stuff?_, Sabrina wondered, scowling.

Alice glanced up from her book. "Yeah? Well, you're a bootless, fool-born hugger-mugger," she told Puck.

Sabrina had no idea what Alice had just said. She glanced at Daphne and Red, and they shared a _What the heck?_ look.

But Puck only looked mildly surprised. "Shakespearean insult?" he asked with a grin, leaning back in his chair and putting his hands behind his head. "I can do better, thou mammering hodge-born gudgeon."

Alice's eyes narrowed. "Yeasty, sheep-biting lout." Sabrina snorted. _Good one._

"Fawning, dizzy-eyed harpy." Daphne and Red giggled, and Daphne covered her mouth with her hand.

"Rank, flap-mouthed foot-licker." Sabrina burst out laughing, as did Daphne and Red.

"Spongy, common kissing pignut."

"Craven, urchin-snouted measle."

"Droning, elf-skinned dewberry!"

"Puking, rump-fed puttock!"

Meanwhile, Sabrina, Daphne, and Red were placing bets.

"Alice," Sabrina said immediately. No way was she betting on Puck.

Daphne shook her head. "Puck's way more experienced. Sabrina, he's _from_ Shakespeare."

They both looked to Red, who just shrugged.

When Alice and Puck finished their insult war, Alice asked, "Who won?"

"Alice!" Sabrina said, at the same time Daphne said, "Puck!"

Puck looked expectantly at Red. "So, who will it be, piggy?"

Red shifted uncomfortably, then murmured, "Puck."

"Traitor," Sabrina muttered.

"HA!" Puck shouted, pumping his fist in the air. "The Trickster King is victorious, once again!"

"Infectious, hell-hated miscreant," Alice cursed, just as Sabrina was taking a swig of her milk, and Sabrina got milk up her nose. Which, of course, made Puck laugh so hard he fell out of his chair.

The whole lunch period was spent laughing, and Sabrina had the time of her life.

"So, am I still sleeping over Friday?" Alice asked as she shouldered her backpack. She was walking to the entrance with Sabrina, where they would meet with Puck, Daphne, and Red.

"As long as I'm not in any life-threatening situations before then," Sabrina said, then laughed. "Which is not likely."

How wrong she was.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dunnn! That was my very bad attempt at foreshadowing**

**This chapter was also pretty short, only about 600 words. I'll try harder next time, I promise. :)**

**And I've come up with a rule for myself. I'm going to update AT LEAST once a week. But I can't give you more than that. And if I don't, then remind me, because I'm very absentminded. And I procrastinate.**

**I'm thinking about making a Percy Jackson fanfic, like if he had a younger sister, so if you like Percy Jackson, you should read it.**

**Please review!**


End file.
